FATE
BIT. TRIP FATE Is the 5th game in the BIT.TRIP series. It is a shooting genre. The introduction shows all of Commander Video's friends. However, Radbot falls and is replaced with Mr. Robotube. Commander Video sees the Mingrawn Timbletot, the final boss of RUNNER, and gives chase. This starts the game. One feature of this game is that it prominently features dubstep. Gameplay The game is played with the Nunchuck, and the Wii Remote. You use the Nunchuck to move Commander Video on The Vibe ''(the yellow line) and you use the Wii Remote to aim and fire by pressing A. As in every BIT.TRIP GAME, you start in HYPER mode. As you shoot down enemies and collect COREs, your mode bar increases. When it is filled, you mode up, and Commander Video's shots increase in frequency and/or speed. Be very careful, because just one shot or a simple touch from an enemy to Commander Video or his CORE (the red + sign), and you mode down. The modes are in this order, NETHER, HYPER (starting mode), MEGA, SUPER, ULTRA, EXTRA, and finally, the all new mode, GIGA. Power-ups In game, there are 4 power-ups you can receive. These power-ups relatively stay the same throughout all modes, but turn into more powerful versions when in GIGA. Meat Boy Meat Boy fires large, slow moving shots that are very powerful. They can also remove enemy fire. In GIGA, the shot nearly doubles in size. Mr. Robotube Mr. Robotube fires bullets in a double-helix pattern that can pass through walls. These bullets do an extremely large amount of damage. This power-up can be very hard to aim, as the bullets aren't fired in a straight line. However, in GIGA, a direct line of fire is added, and makes the power-up much easier to aim. Commandgirl Video Commandgirl Video fires a spreadshot pattern, firing in two directions. In GIGA, two extra lines of fire are added, dealing damage to all enemies except for the ones hiding behind walls. Junior Melchkin Junior Melchkin fires lasers that can go through enemies. In GIGA, the three lasers turn into one huge laser. The character that shows up when you pick up the upgrade determines which power-up Commander Video gets. However, after a while, the effect wears off, and CommanderVideo's shots return to normal. Modes This game is unique from the other BIT.TRIP games when it comes to modes, as you shoot enemies and collect COREs to Mode up, but getting hit just once in any mode will mode you down. Also, the vibe (Which Commander Video travels on) acts the same as the HUD. Also, paddles appear on the Mode Bar, depending on which mode you're in. Every bullet an enemy hits turns them the color of the HUD. CommanderVideo also does body movements according to the mode. 'GIGA' The Mode Bar resembles six paddles for GIGA. Commander Video shoots four wide-spread bullets for every shot, each just as strong as three ULTRA bullets. Your multiplier is x200. Shooting enemies turn them pink, and defeating enemies make the deep echo tone, and a deep beat that echoes. All power-ups are advanced from their past modes (Ex: Meat Boy's bullets are greatly enlargened, and makes a different sound.) The music also gets an extra percussion layer to match with the music. Commander Video's aura makes five rings, but the fourth and fifth come out later than third (Like in EXTRA). The HUD acts three-dimensional, and moves from side-to-side to the rhythm, same as the vibe. Commander Video begins to dance in this mode. Continue to grab COREs and defeat enemies to get an extra 500,000 points, or get hit and Mode down to EXTRA. EXTRA The Mode Bar resembles five different colored paddles for EXTRA. Commander Video shoots three wide-spread bullets for every shot, each doing more damage than SUPER bullets. Your multiplier is x100. Shooting enemies turn them into different static colors of the rainbow (as the HUD) and defeating enemies makes the deep echo tone, and an extra beat with an echo. Commander Video's aura makes four rings, but the fourth ring comes out later than the others, as if seperated from an invisible ring, each with different colors of the rainbow. The HUD makes a neon effect, and booms out at the player to the beat, and every time it does this, it changes colors (as in MEGA). Commander Video begins to shake his arm in the air in this mode. Grab COREs and defeat enemies to Mode up to GIGA Mode, or get hit and mode down to ULTRA. ULTRA The Mode Bar resembles four paddles for ULTRA. Commander Video shoots three spread bullets for every shot, each doing more damage than MEGA bullets. Your multiplier is x50. Shooting enemies turn them into single-color rainbow cycle (as the HUD) and defeating enemies makes the deep echo tone, and an extra beat. Commander Video's aura makes three thinner rings of different colors, fading out one-by-one and the middle aura makes a full single color rainbow cycle. He begins to act like he is flying in this mode. The HUD changes through a rich rainbow color variety, and the Mode name slides across the screen. Grab COREs and Mode up to EXTRA Mode, or get hit and mode down to SUPER. 'SUPER' The Mode Bar resembles three paddles for SUPER. Commander Video shoots three slightly spread bullets for every shot, each doing more damage than HYPER bullets. Your multiplier is x20. Shooting enemies turn them into a fluent rainbow (as the HUD) and defeating enemies makes the deep tone echo. Commander Video's aura makes three rings of different colors, fading out one-by-one, and the middle aura makes half of a single color rainbow cycle, and acts like he is skipping. The HUD changes a variety of rainbow colors as its own layer in the background, and shoots out towards the player. Grab COREs and defeat enemies to mode up into ULTRA Mode, or get hit and mode down to MEGA. 'MEGA' The Mode Bar resembles two paddles for MEGA. Commander Video shoots three bullets for every shot. Your multiplier is x10. Shooting enemies turn them static rainbow colors (as the vibe) and defeating enemies make a deep tone in-key of the song. Commander Video's aura makes two different colored rings come out every now and again. His hand will drop lower. The HUD changes rainbow colors statically. Grab COREs and defeat enemies to mode up to SUPER, or get hit and mode down to HYPER. 'HYPER' You start every level in this mode. The Mode Bar resembles one paddle for HYPER. Commander Video shoots two bullets for every shot. Your multiplier is x1. Shooting enemies turn them yellow, and every enemy you defeat will make a short beep in-key of the song. Commander Video's arua makes one yellow ring come out every now again. The HUD is a broad yellow. Grab COREs and defeat enemies to mode up to MEGA, or get hit and mode down to NETHER. 'NETHER' This is the lowest game mode, as there is no music, and sounds are old-style retro. Commander Video shoots one bullet for every shot, and stands. There is no paddle on the Mode Bar for Nether. The background is very fizzy, like a static TV screen, as the HUD is black and gray. Shooting enemies turn them gray for every bullet you hit them with, and defeating enemies makes an exploding sound instead of a musical note. Commander Video's aura is gray and dimmed, and sometimes blinks and disappears, fizzing every now and again, the CORE for his heart makes the same action. Your multiplier is x0.1. Mode up into HYPER, or Mode down and get a Game Over. Best Scores per Level ''See the BIT.TRIP FATE Scoreboard Category:Games